Un sauvetage pour un sauvetage
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Ace a perdu contre Teach et se retrouve à Impel Down. Akainu l'interroge et lui révèle quelque chose qui pourrait sauver le brun ...


Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois qu'Ace était parti. Après son combat contre Barbe Noire il l'avait livré à la Marine. À son arrivée à Impel Down et après être passé au bac de stérilisation il fut conduit en salle d'interrogatoire avec Akainu.

Ace avait les poignets menottés dans le dos avec bien sûr des menottes en granit marin.

L'Amiral de lave enlevé sa cape pour être libre de ses mouvements.

Akainu : Alors Ace … te voilà entre mes mains, sans défenses …

Le pirate de feu se colla cotre la paroi froide de la salle, ayant peur.

Ace : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il avait peur de se faire violer par l'Amiral, tout comme Teach qui avait profit de lui avant de le livrer à la Marine. Mais il fut plus ou moins rassuré par la phrase de l'Amiral.

Akainu : Si tu arrives à me convaincre je te libérerais.

Ace : Vous vous fichez de moi c'est ça ?

Akainu : Je t'assure que non.

Il y eut un silence.

Akainu : Te souviens-tu d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts ?

Ace s'en souvint tout de suite. Une fille pareille, on n'en voyait pas tous les jours. Il l'avait sauvée de pirates il y a quelques mois de cela. Pendant sa poursuite contre Teach. Elle était partie après un merci et il ne l'avait jamais revue.

Ace : Et alors ?

Akainu : Eh bien … c'est ma fille.

Le beau brun n'en revint pas. Il avait fait ça sur un coup de tête et ça allait peut-être le sauver. (Aut : en même temps si t'avais pas poursuivi Teach ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Ace : oh ça va hein.)

Ace : Et que voulez-vous de moi alors ?

Akainu : Juste me dire pourquoi tu as fais ça. Tu es un pirate et tu sauves quelqu'un de la Marine. Je dois avouer que c'est surprenant.

Ace : Comme si j'étais censé savoir qu'elle était dans la Marine.

Akainu : Alors tu ne l'aurais pas sauvée ?

Ace : Nous les pirates de Barbe Blanche, ne sommes pas cruels comme les autres pirates. Quand une personne d'apparence normale, qu'elle soit dans la Marine ou non, nous l'aidons quand elle est en danger.

Akainu parût convaincu.

Akainu : Sakura, entre.

La dénommée Sakura entra et elle reconnut tout de suite Ace.

Sakura : C'est lui papa.

Akainu : Raconte-moi tout. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Sakura : Je me promenai tranquillement à Sabaody quand des pirates m'ont attaquée. Je savais que les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient sur l'île alors j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'ils viendraient me sauver. Quand Ace aux Poings Ardents est venu à ma rescousse j'ai su qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants. Les pirates du grand Edward Newgate ne sont pas cruels, au contraire.

Ace n'en revint pas. Cette fille avait appelé leur père "le grand Edward Newgate". Il avait du mal à croire que c'était la fille d'un amiral.

Akainu : Arrête avec ça, tu veux.

Sakura : Mais c'est la vérité ! Il m'a sauvée.

Akainu : Et ensuite ?

Sakura : Je l'ai remercié et je suis partie. Sauve le papa je t'en supplie !

Akainu : Je suis de la Marine et malheureusement pour lui c'est un pirate.

Sakura : Alors ton rang est plus important que ta famille ? Bravo. Si je dis ça à maman elle va être enchantée.

Akainu : Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Sakura : Alors trouve quelque chose pour le sortir de là. Il m'a sauvée la vie, je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte.

Ace écoutait, dubitatif.

Akainu : Tu dis ça parce que ta mère et toi adorez les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Sakura : Et alors ? Maman était une pirate quand tu l'as rencontrée et ça ne t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux d'elle et de l'épouser.

Akainu : Je n'étais pas encore dans la Marine à cette époque, ne confond pas tout.

Sa fille était furieuse. Ace s'était calmé et n'avait presque plus peur.

Sakura : Si tu ne le sors pas de là … je dirais à maman que tu l'as violé.

Akainu : Comment ose-tu ?!

La rose lui tira la langue et Akainu se dirigea vers Ace dont la peur reprit le dessus.

Akainu : Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

Il lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui coupa le souffle au pauvre brun. Il tomba à genoux en crachant un peu de sang.

Sakura : Arrête papa !

Sa fille se dirigea vers lui et essaya de le retenir. Sakura étant l'une des deux choses les plus précieuses pour Akainu il s'arrêta. La jeune fille se mit à pleurer.

Sakura : Je t'en supplie … sauve-le … maman t'en sera très reconnaissante.

Entendre sa fille pleurer lui fit très mal au cœur. Il se retourna et regarda la rose.

Akainu : Calme-toi. Je vais tout faire pour le sauver.

Sakura sécha ses larmes.

Sakura : Merci.

Ace se rendit compte que la famille était précieuse. Il aimait Aiko mais hésitait à se déclarer. Si cela venait à être réciproque, il y avait le risque du bébé et la mère ainsi que l'enfant qui seraient en danger.

Akainu : Alors donne-moi des idées.

Sakura : Dis qu'il s'est libéré de ses menottes ou que tu le conduis à sa cellule mais qu'il a réussi à s'échapper ou-

À ce moment là Aiko apparut derrière eux. Elle fut soulagée de voir Ace en un seul morceau.

-Pov Aiko-

Le brun me vit et me regarda, l'air de dire "ouf, tu vas me sauver", ce qui était normal. Akainu et une fille aux cheveux roses se retournèrent et me regardèrent avec étonnement. Mais la rose semblait en admiration devant mon apparence de fée.

La rose : Tu es … une fée Céleste ?

Moi : Euh … oui.

La rose : Kyaah … trop bien !

Akainu : Sakura calme-toi. Les pirates et maintenant les fées. C'est pas vrai …

Apparemment cette fille est une otaku ^.^. La dénommée Sakura prit ma main et regarda mon tatouage en forme d'étoile sous mon poignet. Elle me regarda les yeux brillants.

Sakura : Une fée Céleste, une vraie …

Mais elle se reprit et me lâcha le poignet.

Sakura : Sauve Ace, je sais que tu en a le pouvoir. Tu fais partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche non ?

Elle se tourna vers Akainu.

Sakura : Tu vois papa, ça s'arrange. Elle va se téléporter avec Ace et ce sera une évasion parfaite.

Alors cette fille est la descendante de l'Amiral. Elle doit avoir les traits de sa mère. En ce qui concerne la téléportation, si j'en fais deux je vais le regretter. Mais tant pis, je devais sauver Ace –je devais dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi à mon évasion avec le brun. Ace le savait parfaitement car il réagit.

Ace : Aiko ne fait pas ça ! C'est dangereux et tu le sais ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ?

Moi : À ton avis idiot ?

Ace ne répondit pas mais Sakura réagit.

Sakura : Pourquoi c'est dangereux ?

Moi : Tu sais tout sur nous ?

Sakura : Bien évidemment.

Moi : As-tu lu le chapitre des téléportations et transformations ?

Sakura : Ma mère m'en a parlé un peu mais je n'ai pas tout lu.

Moi : Nous avons 3 phases de transformation. Tout d'abord l'Enchantix, après le Sophix et enfin l'Harmonix. Or, je ne sui que dans la phase 2 donc mes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore suprêmes et je ne peux pas faire 2 téléportations dans un court laps de temps.

Sakura : Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Ace : Parce qu'elle est bête, elle ne comprend pas que je suis un danger.

Je m'avançai vers lui et le giflai.

Moi : Comment ose-tu dire ça ?! Tu es mon meilleur ami Ace mai aussi mon camarade d'équipage … pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi de vouloir vivre ?

Il ne dit rien et me regarda, étonné.

Moi : Tu dois vivre pour nous, et non mourir pour nous.

Sakura : Sans vouloir t'offenser, comment comptais-tu repartir ?

Moi : J'allais utiliser l'invisibilité et mon Sirenix.

Elle eut des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sakura : Chic. Montre-nous.

Akainu comprit et me donna la clé des menottes. Je libérai Ace qui m'enlaça.

Ace : D'accord, je promets de vivre pour toi.

Je lui rendis son étreinte. Il m'avait tellement manqué …

Moi : Il faut qu'on file Ace.

J'allai nous rendre invisible mais Hannyabal entra.

Hannyabal : Désolé de vous interrompre Amiral mais … le prisonnier va s'échapper !

J'attrapai la main d'Ace et mis mes ailes Tracix puis nous téléportai.

Comme je le pensai, les dégâts étaient là. Je n'avais pas pu choisir l'endroit ce qui eut pour cause de nous envoyer dans un hangar désaffecté. Je fus séparée d'Ace et projetée contre de grands tuyaux d'acier dont certains me tombèrent dessus, m'assommant à moitié et me détransformai.

Ace : AIKO !

Je l'entendis arriver vers moi en courant et sentis les tuyaux être soulevés.

Ace : Tu es dingue ! Tu le savais pourtant !

Je repris mes esprits et ouvris les yeux. Ace était paniqué mais indemne. Il m'assit à terre et me regarda avec inquiétude.

Ace : Est-ce que ça va ?

Moi : Oui.

Ace : Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Moi : Non.

Il ne dit rien et me pris dans ses bras, me portant comme une princesse.

Ace : Tu n'as pas mal ?

Moi : Non ça va …

Il sortit du hangar et se dirigea vers la ville. Je reconnu Aliyao, la ville où le Moby Dick avait accosté. Quelle chance.

Moi : Ace … l'équipage est là.

Ace : Hein ?

Moi : Sans le vouloir nous sommes sur Aliyao, la ville où le Moby Dick est accosté.

Ace : Oh super.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air enchanté alors je n'insistai pas, je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui alors qu'on vient de se retrouver.

Moi : Tu peux me poser je … je n'ai plus mal.

Il me posa mais ne dit rien. Je lui pris la main et me dirigeai vers le port.

Moi : Tu n'es pas content de revoir les autres ?

Ace : Si mais … je voulais encore rester un peu avec toi.

Moi : Oh.

Je tentai quelque chose.

Moi : Ferme les yeux.

Il le fit et je me mis devant lui puis l'embrassai. Surement surpris au début il me surprit moi en me le rendant.

Je me séparai de lui et le regardait puis lui souris. Il sourit aussi, apparemment ravi.

Moi : Je t'aime Ace. J'ai tellement eu peur d ne pas pouvoir te le dire …

Ace : Je ferais plus de bêtises promis. Je t'aime trop Aiko.

Je souris et lui pris la main puis nous rentrâmes au bateau, les autres contents de voir le brun en un seul morceau.

FIN


End file.
